Head over feet
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Starfire knows that she feels a different way about Robin than the rest of her friends. Can silky help her realize she has fallen 'head over feet' for him? Robstar-one shot- Very fluffly. Better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I promise. Not mine. Teen titans. No.

Starfire was hopping on one foot. And she was not doing it for no reason. "Silky!" she called her voice ringing through the tower. "Silky! Your Kanorfk'a wishes to locate you! And my missing shoe!" she heard a small growling sound behind her and her auburn hair whipped violently through the air as she quickly turned around. There sat her little bumbgor'f Silky, with a long purple boot in his mouth.

She laughed out loud, her pretty voice echoing through the tower, her jade eyes shining. She slowly hopped over to where the little animal sat, and plopped down on the floor next to him, stroking his back. Then as she carefully removed the shoe from his mouth, she began to think of how this little guy had first come to the tower. Still stroking his back, she became lost in her memories.

FLASHBACK

_Beastboy grabbed Star pulling her into his room, and quickly locking his door multiple times. "What is the meaning of…" she began, but was quickly silenced by Beastboy's hand on her mouth. As soon as he was sure she would not speak, he removed the hand._

"_You got to help me." He began. Then after darting his eyes around to make sure nobody was listening, he finished his sentence. "I know who trashed the tower."_

"_You do?" she asked in surprise, looking at Beastboy._

"_And we can't let anybody find him!" she stared at Beastboy in confusion, and he quickly began to explain._

"_Kay, Do you remember when Killer Moth made an army of mutant moths and forced Robin to take his daughter to prom and he was like 'ewe' and you were like 'ggrrrr' and Robin was like 'sighgrrr'" Beastboy continued with his story speaking very rapidly. _

"_But then we found Killer moth and I was like 'DUDE!' and Raven was like 'zzzzzzzzzz' and Cyborg was like 'BOOYAH!' and we kicked his butt, and the mutant moths turned back into these cute little wormy things?" He said finally finishing._

_Starfire's eyes were spinning from so many memories. "Ummm… yes?" then Beastboy continued, speaking considerably slower than before. _

"_Well, even though you guys told me not to…" he said hesitantly, "I sort of kept one as a pet… Starfire… meet…Silky!" he said producing a small white and worm like creature with light pink spots on it from behind his back. She automatically shied away, fining the thing at first glance repulsive. "You got to admit, he is kind of cute." She continued backing away. "In a beady-eyed maggoty sort of way."_

"_Umm…" was all she could say. He continued to speak._

"_You have to take care of him for me." With this comment she straightened up in shock. She didn't exactly know if she wanted to watch this… thing. _

"_I do?" she asked with a do-I-have-to look in her shining eyes._

"_It's just a matter of time before Cyborg and Raven search my room! If they find him, they'll make me get rid of him!" he pleaded._

"_They will?" she asked in surprise. Although the idea of taking care of this thing disgusted her, she did not wish for Beastboy to lose a friend._

"_Pleeeeasssssssssseee!!!" he begged. "It will be our secret." He stepped closer to her bringing the worm thing towards her. She backed away._

"_I do not like to keep secrets from friends!" she argued. Backing up further._

"_C'mon Star! I need you! Silky needs you!" He was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes on the history of the planet._

"_But…but…huuuhhh." She sighed, giving in, and holding out her arms. He dropped the thing into them and she groaned in disgust. But then, as she looked down at it, really studying it's face; she realized it was actually quite… cute. _

_She smiled brightly at it and began to imagine all the fun she and… Silky could have together. It made her eyes shine brighter and her smile sparkle in delight. "Hello my little bumbgor'f!" she exclaimed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Starfire laughed remembering how fast she had taken a liking to the little creature. She continued to stroke his back, still sitting on the floor. She sat like that for a while, until she decided her friends might be doing 'the wondering' of her location. She slowly stood up, uncrossing her long slim legs and floating up, her hair flying out around her.

Thinking of how they had acquired Silky also led her to another memory. A less pleasant one. That is, until the very end of the evening. As she floated down the hall she was thinking about how Robin had been forced to accompany that horrible girl Kitten on a date. She remembered the burning and angry feelings bubbling up inside of her when she had learned what the term 'prom' meant.

_It's not a duel Star, it's a date._ Those words that he had awkwardly spit out to her made her go crazy with jealousy. She remembered how she had yelled WHAT! So loud you could have heard all the way in Gotham.

She had not known why she had reacted that way at first. She would have responded differently if it was Cyborg or Beastboy being forced to accompany a strange villains daughter on a date. But there was something different. With him she felt more than friendship. She knew- even if she tried to deny it- that she had totally fallen unconditionally 'head over feet' as earthlings say, for their leader… CRASH!!!

"Robin!" she yelled in excitement. She had been so wrapped up in thought that she didn't notice him coming down the hall the opposite way, and had collided into him, full on.

He laughed picking himself up and then reaching for her hand, pulling her off the ground. Her skin tingled at the contact. "I apologize profusely my friend. I did not see you and…"

"Star." He laughed. She loved that laugh. "It's okay. No harm done." He ran gloved hand through his dark, spiky hair. As he smiled at her, she couldn't bring herself to stop staring at the incredibly handsome boy wonder.

He was also looking at her, mesmerized by the way her eyes shone with fire and excitement, the most beautiful shade of jade he had ever seen. His masked eyes scanned down the rest of her. Her soft shiny hair, her tanned smooth skin, her slim frame, and bright purple costume.

When he looked back up at her face, they realized they were growing closer. "No harm done." She whispered quietly, slowly moving in and brushing her lips against his softly. An electric shock seemed to go through her body, and every one of her senses brightened. She pulled back, to check how he reacted to what she had just done.

But it was not necessary to check his reaction, because he quietly whispered to her, "You can do much better than that." Her face broke into a giant grin, and so did his. They once again drew very close to each other, until their lips were moving against one another's and they were kissing passionately. She threw her arms around his neck and her hands clutched his hair. He wrapped both arms around her waist, one hand moving through her auburn locks. Reluctantly they broke apart, both hating the fact they needed to breathe to survive.

"See, I told you you could do better." He whispered, pulling her against him again. As she kissed him she came to one conclusion in her head. She had definntly fallen head over feet for him.


End file.
